1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Controller Area Network (CAN), and more particularly to a CAN controller system which is capable of re-configuring a CAN bus network in case of accidental data bus breakage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional Controller Area Network (CAN) is a serial communications protocol which supports real time control of a wide variety of electronic devices, such as those of electronics in automobiles. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates that a plurality of electronics devices are electrically connected via CAN buses to form a closed circuit.
A well-known problem for this conventional CAN system for electronic devices is that when there exist accidental breaking of the any data bus in the CAN system, there may exist consequential break down of all the electronics devices beyond the point of breakage in the CAN system due to the inability of the CAN system to reconfigure itself. Since a common application of the CAN system is in automotive technology, if one of the electronics devices fails in the CAN system, rendering a number of electronic devices in the system to break down as well, there may be catastrophic consequence where the user of the CAN system is operating the automotive system, such as a car.
For example, if a CAN data bus connecting with an electrical operating system of a car, such as power seat, door, window, is malfunction, it may cause consequential failure of the electronic devices down the CAN system. In such a situation, the normal operation of the entire vehicle will be severely affected and the driver will be forced to stop the vehicle immediately and perform the necessary repair.
Moreover, where there is one point of breakage in the data buses, it will be very difficult for the user to discover the exact location of breakage. For example, in a conventional automobile where electronic devices are complexly and sophisticatedly connected in the CAN system, where breakage of the CAN system occurs, the user has search extensively the entire CAN system and every single electronic devices before he/she can ascertain which part of the CAN system goes wrong or which electronics device is out of order. This is both time-consuming and troublesome.